1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system and method of establishing wireless communication either over the Internet, through an Internet access facility, such as a computer, or alternatively by a compatible over-the-air network, dependent on whether the wireless communication device and the Internet access facility are relatively located inside or outside a pre-established vicinity range. The system includes auto-switching capabilities for determining the route of communication with the wireless communication device dependent, at least in part, on predetermined parameters, which may include the pre-established vicinity range and recognition of a unique identifier associated with at least the wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, it is well recognized that the wireless communication industry is enjoying a period of dramatic growth. Although the number of subscribers is still relatively low, as compared to the maximum capacity available, carriers are offering networks with excellent coverage, lower prices and an increasing variety of additional options. As such, there is a recognized limit to the traditional wireless communications capabilities. As such, even with the recent advancements in wireless communication technology there exists even more opportunity to provide subscribers with vastly improved wireless communication standards.
Additionally, it is recognized that with the increasing popularity of local or global computerized networks, individuals are relying more and more heavily on alternate means of communication and information gathering. Still, however, each of these communications mediums despite there usefulness, are maintained generally independent from one another, requiring a user to utilize the specified technological medium applicable. Moreover, as the technologies are maintained generally independent from one another, they do not take full advantage of integration possibilities available due to advances in technology. For example, one increasingly popular medium for wireless communication relates to the use of xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d technology. Such technology allows short range, wireless communication between devices, thereby providing more versatility and eliminating many cabling limitations/requirements that may limit expansion. Still, however, despite the advantageous nature of such wireless communications protocols, the use of such technology is currently limited to traditional communicative links, replacing a more traditional connectivity solution. As such, the art has failed to truly explore the cross-over potentials available through the expansion of such technology.
Accordingly there is a substantial need in the art for a system and method which enables the integration or cross-over of various generally related technologies so as to substantially increase the versatility and productivity of the communications services offered. Specifically, as will be described within the context of the present invention and has yet been un-addressed in the art, such improved technology could include a hybrid communication system which will operate using standard flex paging protocol in combination with Bluetooth or similar technology for short range messaging. Such an improved hybrid communication system should have the ability to automatically switch to messaging communication with the wireless communication device using, for example, an Internet access facility, such as a personal computer (PC), when two transceivers incorporating the Bluetooth or equivalent technology are within the pre-established vicinity range. Alternatively, such an improved system as provided by the present invention could automatically switch to over-the-air network messaging with the wireless communication device, when outside the pre-established vicinity range, representing substantial savings for both the carriers and the users. In particular, carriers could save money by freeing up limited band width and thereby have the capacity to subscribe more users, while not having to upgrade current infrastructure hardware. Users on the other hand could save money because they would have the ability to send and receive large messages and e-mail wirelessly, when within the aforementioned pre-established vicinity range, at a cost no more than the cost of their current network connection, plus current one-way messaging service.
This invention is directed to a system and method of hybrid communication which provides data communication including, but not limited to, voice, video and/or alphanumeric messaging, either over the computerized network, such as the Internet, using an appropriate access facility, such as a personal computer, or alternatively by means of an over-the-air network such as, but not limited to, a cellular/paging network satellite communication and other applicable types of communication networks. The wireless communication device, as set forth above, may include a pager, cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA) or other applicable wireless communication devices structured and designed to perform data communication.
The system and method of the present invention incorporates a transceiver assembly operative on a recognized-spread spectrum standard capable of short range communication such as xe2x80x9cBluetooth technologyxe2x80x9d. As is recognized in the communication field, Bluetooth technology incorporates 2.4 GHz wireless data solution utilizing spread spectrum techniques as set forth in detail above. However, as utilized hereinafter the term xe2x80x9ctransceiver assemblyxe2x80x9d refers to any type of short range technology operable in the fashion of xe2x80x9cBluetooth technologyxe2x80x9d but not limited thereto.
More specifically, the hybrid communication system and method of the present invention comprises the utilization of one or more wireless communication devices, of the type set forth above, each having a transceiver connected thereto and operable on a short range radio frequency (RF), wherein each of the plurality of wireless communication devices include a unique identifier or code capable of being recognized by another compatible transceiver, which also defines a part of the aforementioned transceiver assembly. More specifically, a first transceiver designed to function in accordance with Bluetooth or equivalent technology, is connected to an Internet access facility such as, but not limited to, a computer facility or PC. A second transceiver is connected to the wireless communication device. Obviously, the system and method of the present invention contemplates the provision of a plurality of network access facilities or computers and a plurality of wireless communication devices, wherein, for purposes of clarity, each of the aforementioned plurality of computers may be connected to a first transceiver and each of the aforementioned plurality of wireless communication devices may be connected with a second transceiver. The unique identifiers associated with each of the plurality of wireless communication devices are unique onto themselves and serve as an identifying code to any one of the appropriately programed or configured first transceivers associated with different ones of the plurality of computers. Recognition and the establishment of messaging communication may be dependent, at least in part, on at least one predetermined parameter. One such predetermined parameter may be a vicinity range, wherein the first and second transceivers, in order to recognize one another must be within a pre-established vicinity. Currently such a pre-established vicinity range may be generally about 100 meters. However, it is emphasized that the vicinity range is not limited to 100 meters and can vary greatly based at least in part on technological advancements and the specific applications of the present invention. Another possible predetermined parameter may be the unique identifier itself, wherein communication between any one of the plurality of network access facilities or computers must identify and accept the unique identifier or code of the wireless communication device as well as be within the predetermined vicinity range. As set forth above, the vicinity range may be pre-established and determined based on current technological standards and may vary greatly.
The communication system and method of the present invention also incorporates auto-switching capabilities, wherein data communication is automatically established with the access facility when at least one, or both of the aforementioned predetermined parameters (vicinity range and identification) have been established and wherein a first transceiver associated with the Internet access facility and the second transceiver associated with the wireless communication device are configured to recognize and accept one another to establish such communication. Alternatively, the auto-switching capabilities of the present invention establishes data communication by means of a compatible over-the-air network, such as an appropriate paging/cellular network, satellite communication, etc. when either or both of the predetermined parameters between a given access facility and a corresponding wireless communication device are not met. More particularly and also by way of example only, the wireless communication device, when in the acceptable vicinity range of a computer, wherein both incorporate a first and second transceiver as set forth above, can perform data communication over the network, such as the Internet, by means of the computer or other access facility. However, when the wireless communication device is disposed beyond the established vicinity range, the auto-switching capabilities will automatically provide for data communication with the wireless communication device by means of the over-the-air network, as set forth above. The wireless communication device associated with the system and method of the present invention is therefore capable of being operative over at least two distinct frequency ranges, dependent on data communication being established with the computer or Internet access facility or a paging/cellular infrastructure, which may define a compatible over-the-air network.
Other features of the system and method of the present invention comprise the transceiver assembly, whether incorporating Bluetooth technology or its equivalent, including a scanning capability wherein scanning for recognition, preferably of the unique identifier associated with each of the transceivers is conducted and when the aforementioned predetermined parameters, including for example an acceptable vicinity range of 100 meters or other pre-established distance, is met, mutual recognition of the first and second transceivers is accomplished. Such scanning may therefore be referred to as a xe2x80x9cfind-me-follow-mexe2x80x9d procedure which may occur on a substantially continuous basis.
In addition to the above, the communication system and method of the present invention also may include configuration capabilities. This allows messages which would be normally communicated by means of the over-the-air network to be xe2x80x9cstoredxe2x80x9d until communication with a particular one of the plurality of wireless communication devices is established with an appropriate computer incorporating the transceiver assembly technology of the type set forth above. Then, communication is established between the computer and the particular wireless communication device to which the messages were originally sent. Alternatively, the configuration capabilities may allow the selective configuring of the system, such that any stored messages would be transmitted only during a pre-selected time window. Such configuring of course may assume a variety of other data regulating configurations.
One advantage of the hybrid communication system and method of the present invention which may serve as an incentive is the concept of xe2x80x9crevenue sharingxe2x80x9d. More specifically, the system provides the capability of the owner of a computer to decide which wireless communication devices may have access to the network, utilizing his or her computer, assuming that both the computer and any one of the plurality of wireless communication devices are associated with the same piconet of the Bluetooth or equivalent transceiver assembly technology. The system may include security software allowing only wireless devices with xe2x80x9cpermissionxe2x80x9d to be able to access the computer""s network. As the incentive to open access to others, including strangers, revenue sharing would involve the service provider system giving credit, in the form of money or other incentives, to the owner of the computer which allows access to xe2x80x9cstrangerxe2x80x9d wireless communication devices.